Pain
by crazychick444
Summary: After being nearly killed Tony's not doing so well, what more could go wrong with this? What about a side of Betrayal from his Team! After he leaves the team and Joins the one in Rota what Gibbs do to get his SFA back? Almost anything! OOC- Team Story Up for adoption! PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1-redone

Tony's Pov

Pain that was all I could think of. The only thing that was running through my head at the moment was '_I need to get help. A hospital?, No they'll ask too many questions, Ducky? No he'll tell Gibbs. I think I should just patch it up at home for the sake of everyone….After all Gibbs is 'top dog' like he would even care,'_ As soon as I got home I grabbed the first aid kit out of my bathroom and set it on the counter. I stripped off my bloody t-shirt and cleaned the open wound. The stab wounds were stinging and bleeding a lot, and thankfully the guy had just managed to graze me with a bullet. I grabbed the medical tape out of the bag and started wrapping my abdomen slowly, carefully, wrapping it tight but not uncomfortable to were I couldn't move around. I'd have to suffer through work tomorrow if I didn't show up, it look strange and make Gibbs come looking.

I threw my shirt and the extra pieces of tape and bandage in the trash and then cleaned the rest of his blood off the table and me. I washed my hair in the sink knowing that I couldn't get in the shower. I changed into a pair of sweats and an old t shirt before climbing into bed. I couldn't tell anybody it was fault. A stupid dumb mistake, I shouldn't have even been there. The man in the ally's number one rule was simple. 'Don't mess with the mob.'

Abby's Pov

When Tony walked into her lab the next day she knew something was wrong. She couldn't place it but, there was something different. "Whatcha got Abbs?" His voice sounded strained like was having difficulty just saying those words. She ignored it though, thinking he probably had a long night. When he walked up she could hear him breathing but it was like he was having a hard time doing it.

"Sorry! I didn't have time to process all of your evidence, come back in like 30 minutes and I should have it ready." She smiled brightly at him but he did not return the smile.

"Kay thanks" he replied, with that he almost limped out of the room.

As soon as he left she picked up the phone and dialed autopsy. Ducky needed to know something was wrong with Tony.

Gibbs Pov

When Tony walked into the bull pen Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching him. He had just gotten off the phone with a very concerned Abby. At first he thought she was just over-reacting but now he could tell this time, she wasn't. Tony's limp had become more pronounced as he from the elevator; he was ghostly pale and had a deep frown on. Gibbs knew something was off, Abby had already talked to Ducky and he agreed to check Tony out to make sure he was alright.

"Dinozzo with me" Gibbs demanded.

"W-Where boss?" Autopsy, your leg needs to be checked out." When he looked back he realized Tony was not following and was just standing there he got mad. No one disobeyed his orders, EVER.

"No can do boss, I'm f-fine really!" he showed one of his mega watt smiles but even it looked weak and sat back down. Ziva and McGee were looking strangely at their partner not sure what to make out of his behavior. Gibbs walked over him and got in his personal space. "It was not a question" he growled and stated blankly. He then followed his demand with a head slap. He did not hit his head very hard, a matter of fact, Tony had received a harder hit from him before. But it seemed enough for the blood to drain completely out of his face. He stood up and started to walk towards the '_head' _but he didn't even get out of the bull pen before he collapsed. As soon as he hit the ground they all gasped. Blood had started soaking through his snow white shirt. '_Oh Tony what have you gotten yourself into this time?' _

_**Ok so this is the redone chapter 1 tell me what you think I will be posting the second chapter momentarily! **_


	2. Chapter 2-redone

Gibbs Pov

"Ziva, McGee! Help me get Tony to Duck!" Gibbs barked out. He grabbed one of Tony's arms and swung it over his shoulder while McGee took the other. Ziva cleared a path for them and called Ducky ahead so he knew what to be expecting. But the problem was, they didn't even know, Tony hadn't uttered a single word to them about being injured.

When they reached Autopsy Ducky and Palmer were waiting with determination sketched across their faces. McGee and Gibbs swung the unconscious Agent onto the cold metal slab and watched as Ducky cut away the soaked shirt. What they saw was completely unexpected! He had wrapped bandages all across his torso and abdomen, but the problem was that the bandages were completely soaked in blood and the bleeding hadn't stopped.

Ducky slowly cut away the make shift bandages to look at the damage inflicted upon the younger agent. Everyone gasped at the damage, Ziva ran out of the room, while McGee and Gibbs looked in horror. There were multiple knife wounds and his shoulder had a bloody indent in it!

"Jethro, call 911 I will try to stop the bleeding but he needs professional help! Do it quickly before he bleeds out!" Ducky all but yelled.

Gibbs called the number, stated his emergency and address and hung up. He looked up at his senior field agent and muttered angrily under his breath "Dinozzo, you're not dying on my watch, you hear me?"

Tony just stayed deathly still and said nothing. But he could all but hear a sarcastic comment coming out of his mouth. It seemed like forever when the paramedics had finally arrived. They started listing off possible things while working around the blood that had pooled around Tony's stomach. They loaded him on the gurney and pushed him into the elevator with the team hot on their heels. The paramedics stopped them and told them what hospital they were going to. Gibbs started to protest when all the sudden he could hear the steady sound of a flat line.

**3****rd**** person**

"Where losing him!" shouted the man steadily working on the man he could barley remember. They both started working on him steadily in the elevator shocking him with the paddles until they finally heard the heart monitor beep once again. People were surrounding the elevator looking on with fear. They stabilized him and brought him to the awaiting ambulance, were they left to the hospital to hopefully save his life and bring him back to his family's awaiting arms.

Tony's Pov

Once again I was delivered into a whole new level of pain. I knew I had collapsed. Ducky was probably looking over my pale and blood deprived body right now. I grunted in pain and jolted it was excruciating and then it was gone. I was floating and I swore I caught a glimpse of red hair. Then as if shocked back to reality the pain reappeared and then it was gone. It did that at least 5 times before I was left in a mind boggling numb state. I finally resurfaced to reality and opened my eyes slowly.

I looked around to see 2 sleeping forms around what looked to be a hospital room. I looked left and met a pair of steely grey eyes. Gibbs gave me a cold look and nudged someone beside him. The figure shot up and met my eyes. I was instantly filled with dread. They belonged to one Abby Scutio and boy, did she look MAD.

**Ok second chapter up all fixed up nice and pretty! I'm thinking about completely redoing this story what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3-redone

Tony's Pov

He looked back and forth from Gibbs's to Abby's eyes. Both looked at him in anger. I was about to say something dumb such as 'what' when the all of the sudden my room was filled with Doctors and nurses. They started jabbing and poking my and asking how I felt. Well I could answer that one simply. I felt like crap, every part of my body hurt. It hurt so much that it felt like I had just taken Mike Tyson 1 on 1 and then ran a marathon.

I started to hyperventilate from so much activity in the room so I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes trying to slow my breathing down. My heart felt like it was about to explode from beating so hard.

"Tony! I need you to calm down or you're going to pass out! Breath in and out slowly, in through your nose and out your mouth." The Doctor said franticly.

I tried doing what the doctor said but I couldn't! My body wasn't responding to my commands! Blackness was slowly eating away my vision. I could see Gibbs trying to make it towards my bed but there were too many people in his tiny room. I whispered one word to Gibbs, the one word that he hated. One word that was a sign of weakness but nobody cared.

"Sorry" then I gave into the black bottomless pit that I wasn't even sure I was ever coming out of. With Gibbs's frightened face as the last thing I saw.

McGee and Ziva

They had gone out for 30 minutes. They were starting to wear down watching Tony, losing the hope they still had that he would ever come out of the coma. McGee suggested he go get coffee and Ziva readily agreed wanting to get away from the hospital. Neither Gibbs nor Abby said anything but they knew what to get. They hit the nearest Star Bucks and found a small shop that sold Caff-Pows.

Once they walked into the hospital and towards Tony's room they knew something was wrong. Doctors, nurses, and a care flight team were all rushing in the same direction, towards Tony's Room. They barley got down the hall as so many people were trying to see what was going on.

They shoved there way through flashing their badges at anyone who complained or tried to hold them back. As soon as they got in sight of Tony's bed they both wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back. A doctor was steadily working on Tony trying to bring him back from the dead again. The steady sound of a flat line could be heard all through to hospital, A sense of sorrow could be felt through out the room. The hope from Ziva and McGee's eyes had completely diminished nothing was bringing there co- worker back.

As McGee turned around wanting to get out of the room he heard it….the single beep of a heart monitor.

A/N: Okay so chapter 3-redone is up! I love feed back as they are the bread to my butter….that sounded weird but whatever. So R&R if you love me!

**UPDATED AS OF 4-14-13**


	4. Chapter 4-redone

_Gibbs Pov_

'_Really Tony? Are you that selfish? Don't you see what you did to Abby? The pain your putting her through?' _As I watched Tony I thought of all the new interrogation techniques I could use on him. I thought back to the explosion. It had only been a couple of weeks since I had gotten back from Mexico. And even if I didn't want to admit it even to myself I didn't completely remember everything. Tony Dinozzo was a mystery to me, I barley remember him and what I did it was of him goofing off and playing pranks on everyone. He had yet to do any but I was watching.

I WAS determined to find out who did this to my agent even if I didn't really care about him I was in for a good mystery. I looked around the room doing a random 360. I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of sheets moving. I looked up to see bright green emerald eyes staring at me. I gave a cold smirk as I saw Tony's confused face. As soon as he was about to speak the room filled to the brim with nurses and doctors almost as if they were transported there. The doctor shined a pen light into Tony's eyes but being cautious so he didn't cause him to pass out again. 'the wimp' The doctor looked at Tony and smiled "Welcome back from the dead agent Dinozzo."

_Tony's Pov_

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered out.

"It means that your heart stopped beating and you kinda died. Well actually we lost you on the operating table 5 times and 3 days ago when you passed out your heart stopped beating. We were also informed that your heart stopped beating at your Federal Office so actually 6 stab wounds amazingly missed anything important and the bullet only nicked you. "He said this casually but his tone suggested that he was upset about something. I looked closely at the doctor and all the blood drained out of his face and my stomach dropped. It was him! The guy who tried to kill me! "G-Gibbs I-It's h-him!" but before Gibbs could say or do anything the good doctor pulled out a derringer pistol and pointed them straight at me! Awesome I was just killed like 6 times in the past week and now I'm about to be finished off by the same guy who ordered the hit on me.

_McGee and Ziva's Pov_

"_Ding"_ Ziva and McGee walked into the bull pen with weary expressions. As soon as they got the call from Gibbs saying Tony was in a medically induced coma they almost relaxed. They said that since he had technically died 6 times and the doctors were afraid that when he woke up he would pull his IV out and cause more harm to himself. McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer all seemed fine with this, But Ziva and Abby were another thing. They didn't think it was fair that they wouldn't get to talk to him and rant on him and they both started to protest.

When Gibbs saw that they were about to cause an uproar he gave them both '_the look.'_As if saying 'I really don't want to deal with this and I'm already in a bad mood so don't start.' Ziva who was used to this behavior immediately shut up; but Abby who wasn't used to this cruelty was taken back. She hadn't talked to Gibbs in 3 days other than to give him reports. There was too much tension in between the team Ziva decided.

McGee turned on the TV to look at the news and what he saw made him drop the remote. Someone had taken 2 people hostage at the hospital. Just as it was showing the two people trapped inside the hospital room they both ran for the elevator. The two people who were trapped were Gibbs and Tony!

So what do you think? I think I made it shorter that it originally was but oh well I feel that I made my point across for this chapter so boo hoo for you I will update the next chapter soon

UPDATED AS OF: 4-14-13


	5. Chapter 5-redone

_Tony's Pov_

All I could do was look in shock as the white Italian male pointed his mini gun right into my face. 'Lord, I knew he was desperate to get his revenge on me but holding 2 Federal Agents hostage. Not smart dude, not very smart.' Everything was happening really fast! I could feel my heart beat speed up at an unsteady rhythm going so fast it scared me a lot!

When I first woke up to the bright piercing light I was confused and disorientated feeling like, what Abby would say, a lost puppy. As I looked at the once good doctor my facial expressions went from confused to remembrance to hatred to fear all in the matter of seconds. This was the man who ordered them to do this to me; who put my team, family and least of all myself in danger. As I stammered out the true identity of the man to Gibbs I withdrew into the bed as I saw the man reach into his white lab coat.

Now as I stared into the face of death I felt hopeless as if nothing could save me. My eyes drifted to Gibbs and Abbs and all the other innocent lives that were in danger all because of me, of my hopeless love life. As I thought of everything I didn't even realize all the police and swat uniforms surrounding the glass walls. Yes, it was not his fault it was the woman he loved, betrayed, but certainly did not forget. It was all Jeanne Benoit's fault.

_McGee and Ziva's Pov_

As they rushed to the black charger McGee throws the keys into Ziva's more than capable of driving fast hands. She makes no comment about McGee giving the keys to the sleek black charger so quickly; there was no time for silly feuds. This was a time to be serious; she started the car and speed out of the parking lot.

As they sped to the hospital the speedometer never dropping below 80mph they thought back to only a week ago they were one big family. Tony wasn't doing anything stupid or senseless for once but even peaceful things have to come to an end. Sometimes McGee and Ziva wondered why they even risk there lives for Tony like this. He's gone behind there backs multiple time on undercover missions while not informing anyone. So why should they risk there lives for him? Why should they do anything for him? They could tell Gibbs felt the same way so why should they not? They were team Gibbs and Abby, Palmer,Duck, And strangely Vance were team Tony. It was as simple as that and nothing could change there views.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Ziva slammed on the brakes and quickly pulled into a parking spot. She unbuckled and threw open the door almost hitting the door of the car to the left. She slammed the door shut after removing the keys and all but flat out sprinted to the front door. Gibbs had to be okay! She would Kill Tony if anything happened to the boss.

With McGee in pursuit they shoved their badges in the security guards face and into anyone trying to slow them down. As soon as they got within 20ft of Tony's hospital room they were swarmed with police and S.W.A.T. They pulled out there badges and many sighs were let out, everyone was on high alert. It was a hostage situation lives were at stake. As Ziva made a plan with the head of security they all decided that Ziva would go in and try to negotiate with the man.

As she walked into the room she felt all eyes on her, she let all her mossad training kick in and she wore an emotionless mask. She felt the leather gun holster rub against her side; she felt the probably oversized knife in her boot. And the smaller knife tucked in the waist band of her jeans. The latex ear wig rubbed against her ear uncomfortably. As the man turned around to greet her by pointing a gun at her they both froze in shock.

The man stood stock still from fear and recognition. And she Ziva David stood there out of shock, amazement, and disbelief. There right in front of her was the man she promised to kill, if they ever met again. There staring her in the eyes of which she came to hate. Were the eyes of Patrick Benoit sister and air to 'The Frogs' illegal arms operation and brother to one Jeanne Benoit who was apparently dead set for revenge.

A/N: M'kay so another edited chapter up and I'm still going! When I get to the Authors note I will try to remember to delete and put up a brand new chapter! Yes! I know its short! R&R and as always I do not own anything!


	6. Chapter 6-redone

_Tony's Pov_

As I look between Patrick and Ziva curiosity perks up within me. I watched as Patrick fumbled with the gun looking as though he were going to pee himself, he actually looked positively terrified. He was pale and looking sick with his skin turning an unnatural color. I look back at Ziva; she was analyzing the man in front of her. She was trained for this, I looked at her eyes, and they were everywhere. Calculating escape routes, best points to attack the man in front of her and targeting his weaknesses. A cold smirk settled on her face, she found all the information she needed.

My eyes narrowed, slightly; there was still one question bugging me. Ok well two, Why was Ziva looking triumphantly at the man in front of her when he clearly had the upper hand because, well he had the gun? The second, How in the world did Ziva David know Patrick Benoit?

_Ziva's Pov_

As soon as collected my thoughts I automatically started assessing my surroundings, the weaker man in front of me was fumbling with his not threatening looking but deadly weapon in his hands. The idiot's hands were to sweaty to hold the gun correctly, if the safety wasn't on and he dropped it, the gun would discharge and end up killing one of us. And that would be his weakness; I smirked at him and took a step forward.

He automatically tensed and stood his ground. He was bold, I knew that for certain. The last time I faced him he stood his ground even when I beat his face in with my fist. But, I knew a few things from our previous fight. He was a left hander, weak with his right, bad aim, an idiot, not good at quick calculating, and bad reflexes.

"Now Patrick we don't want this to end up like last time do we?" I asked him in a sickly sweet voice. He paled even further, if that was possible. "I-I-I D-don't n-no w-w-what y-you're talking about!" he finally managed to stutter out. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes while I just glared at him. "Awe you don't remember me? Well my fist seems to remember you, remember?" I said boldly. He gave me a weak glare and shifted the gun in his hands. I took this as an opportunity, and just as the gun connected with his hand so did my heavy boot. "Ow!" he yelled with a girlish voice.

_No one's Pov_

He dropped the gun, it fell, everyone rushed in, but no one heard it, there was way too much commotion. With trying to arrest the suspect, making sure no one was hurt. Nobody heard the small gun discharge. No one saw the bullet enter Tony dislodging somewhere in his body, everyone but one person. Then his body convulsed and the he Flat lined.

_Gibb's Pov_

As soon as the gun fell from the man's hands I knew something was wrong. If this man was the one who hurt Tony and then Ziva beat him so easily, was Tony getting weak? Was my probie better than my SFA? I think I'm going have to promote and de-promote some people soon.

As I observed the room my gut started churning something was going to go down right now. I watched as the gun fell and everyone rushed into the room. I saw Tony's white blanket erupt with deadly red stains. His body shook and then he flat lined. As the whining flat line rang out, everyone ran out of the room while nurses rushed in.

They shocked his heart. One shock, two shocks, three shocks! Come on Tony pull through this! _Beep, Beep, Beep_, green wary lines lit up the screen. Sighs of relief were emitted as the nurses and doctors quickly worked on his chest to stop the bleeding. After they stabilized him he was rushed to surgery.

I looked over to Abby. She was completely pale, with bags under her eyes and looked completely spooked. She looked at me with pleading eyes as if saying _'is he going to be ok?'_ And,_' please get me out of here!'._I smiled gently at her and led her out of the room. I glared at the man I found out to be Patrick and gave him a threatening glare. He started shaking so hard I could see him from the car. I gave him a cold smirk and walked Abby to the black charger.

After I thanked and congratulated Ziva on her work, or that's what I intended it to sound like. I told her and McGee to meet me back at the Bull Pen. We were going to figure out what happened to Tony and why. I mean nobody attacks a Federal Agent because they felt like it. No this has something to do with his no good sister. I had pulled up the file and found out just how knee deep Tony was in this case. I looked around the bull pen and then glanced at the cat walk when I felt someone staring at me. Leon was staring at me and leaning over the railing. When he caught my eye he stood up and walked into his office.

I stood up from my desk and walked to his office. As soon as I walked in and shut the door I realized someone else was in the room.

"We really should stop meeting under these circumstances Gibbs" said none other than Agent Tobias Fornell. Well Crap.

Fornell's Pov (boom im good)

As soon as Director Vance called me about Patrick Benoit I rushed to NCIS as quickly as possible. This meant that he and his illegal arms group were finally resurfacing after being in hiding for so long. But it was also bad new as Tony had broken Jeanne Benoit's heart and…well her brother didn't like that to much..talk about a deadly break-up.

I feel great! Any questions please PM me and I will try to answer them! Once again I do not own anything NCIS!_Sniff, Sniff_I wish! This is chapter 6 revised! Well good night to all remember R&R!

UPDATED AS OF 4-14-13


	7. AN: So sorry!

A/N: Well hello there! Yeah it's me, long time no hear right? Well to get this lovely authors note kicked in high gear I would like to firstly apologize.

I am truly sorry that I haven't played my part as writer. You have played yours in reading and reviewing my not so great stories and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! I haven't touched any of these stories in well over a year and I think its time to pick up my pencil and start writing again!

I am probably going to completely re-do ALL of my stories. The basic plot line will pretty much be the same but with a few more twist. I will probably do one story at a time so that I have 1 goal and not 3. I think that's why I stopped writing in the first place. It became too overwhelming and I had to stop. I will most likely work on my Maximum Ride story and possibly fit in one of the NCIS. Not sure how this will all play out just yet. I have an entire notebook filled with ideas and story plots that I'm looking over as I type! I can't wait to restart! Thank you for your support and for staying with me all these years! I love you more than a fat kid loves cake!(:

-Crazychick444


End file.
